


Fixing Things

by sassan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/M, New Rome, One Shot, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, trans percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassan/pseuds/sassan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth and Percy moved to New Rome and everything seemed almost perfect. Almost. But Percy finally wants to overcome his insecurities and tries to fix things, because after all Annabeth is the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing Things

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of trans!Percy crossed my mind this morning and I had to write it down instantly.

**Fixing things**

 

You know about me. You probably know everything about me, except for one thing. My name is Percy Jackson and I'm a student at the college in New Rome. Percy Jackson, this hadn't always been my name, I was born as Patricia Jackson. I already discovered that I wasn't a girl when I was in primary school. I would always hang out with the boys, I had my hair short, I only wore boy clothes and - just like every other boy - I believed that girls had weird and infectious girl bacteria. My mom was the best mom in the entire universe. She accepted me the way I was and when I was 10 years old I told her that she made a mistake when she chose my name.

“What mistake?”, she asked curiously.

“It should have been Percy”, I said with this typical childish stubbornness.

She laughed and nodded. “Yeah it should have been Percy”, she said.

A few weeks later I had my first appointment with a therapist. We talked a lot about me being a boy. I have never been anything else and until the day I woke up bleeding I didn't even know why it was such a big deal. I had my first mental breakdown when I was 13. The day I got my first period. It was so horribly wrong. I knew why I got it, we learned about periods in school and my therapist tried to prepare me as good as possible but a part of me was still freaking out badly. _Why did I get a period, boys don't get periods._ The same year I started getting hormones. Thanks to them my period stopped after a year and my chest stayed very small, almost invisible. When the voice of the boys around me started changing, mine did too. When I had to change schools again my name on all files was Perseus, no more Patricia. It took us about another year to legally change my name but most teachers didn't even know I was born a girl.

No one at camp knew too, not even Annabeth, who was my closest friend, next to Grover. It was easy to keep it a secret since I was the only one at the Poseidon cabin. And Tyson was… well he was Tyson, too naive to understand such a complex thing. But life was good, mostly.   
It bugged me for a very long time that Nico di Angelo obviously hated me, I couldn’t blame him though, his sister died because of me. But when he told me that he didn’t hate me, rather the exact opposite. When he confessed that he had been in love with me something inside of me snapped. Not in a negative way. But that very moment I realised that I was incredibly sad that he _didn’t_ love me anymore. Maybe I had been a tiny bit in love with him as well. But I chose Annabeth and in a thousand lives I would always choose her.

This was years ago now. I was still in a relationship with Annabeth and she truly was one of the most amazing girls ever and she was the love of my life. But our relationship was… cracked. Something was off and I knew it was my fault. We were 18 now and - I’m really embarrassed about it - we didn’t have sex yet. I still couldn’t do it. I never came out to Annabeth and the longer I waited, the more it became impossible for me to talk about it. I felt like I was leading her on, I probably was. She never saw me naked. I had top surgery a day after my 18th birthday, the doctors’ said it was good that I started taking hormones so early which was why my body went through male puberty and my chest wouldn’t grow anymore. There were no scars left, since I was a demigod I simply had some ambrosia and nectar and was back on track the day after surgery. No one even noticed it. I was glad about it.

We had heavy makeout sessions and touching and I had done sexual stuff to her (I spare you the details) but I had never let her touch me below the hem of my pants. I didn’t have _that_ surgery yet, it was really expensive and - yes - I was scared of it. I wanted to get it done, badly but I knew that a reconstructed penis didn’t fully work like a natural one. A thought had crossed my mind several times already. I could ask Apollo to make it _real_ , he was the god of medicine and most importantly he was a god again and I saved his sorry ass a few times so I could ask him for a favour but it would be very awkward to talk about it with him. He probably even had a few magic tricks to just make me completely male without surgery. Though I never thought about _that_.

“I’m going for a walk”, I told Annabeth, who was on the couch, reading something about architecture, of course.

“Should I come with you?”

“No, I… I need to talk to my dad.”

“Oh, okay.”

I knew she was disappointed, we didn’t take a walk at night in a long time even though we both loved to do that when we first got together. I put on my shoes and a light jacket. It was spring but the evenings were still pretty cold. I first headed to the temple of my father, just in case Annabeth was watching out of the window, though I didn’t thought she would. She was curious but not stalking. I threw a few M&Ms in the fire of my dad’s temple and then I went on to Apollo’s. It was way bigger than Poseidon’s, pardon Neptune’s. Sometimes it made me think of Octavian, a Roman augur who was a total dickhead and died trying to destroy camp Half-Blood.

I had taken a piece of cake and more M&Ms with me and threw it into the sacrificial flames. I checked the temple twice with my eyes if someone else was here, but it was late and everyone was probably asleep already, except Annabeth and me.

“Oh mighty Apollo I need your advice and help”, I felt stupid saying that, “please, this time you could save my life and return a favour”, it felt better saying this. I was not going to beg on my knees. Don’t get me wrong, I liked Apollo, he was a nice guy, especially since his trials, they changed him a lot and he was much more reasonable since then.

“Percy Jackson”, he said and I turned around. He wore his sunglasses, of course he did. His face was serious and he didn’t even greet me with one of his ridiculous haikus. He probably knew that this was going to be a very serious conversation. “You never asked me for help before. Not so directly at least.”

“I wish I didn’t have to.”

“So what can I do for you?”, he put down his sunglasses and he looked really tired. It was night time, his sister’s time, maybe I even woke him up with my prayers.

“Yeah, you did wake me up. But you sounded desperate and serious, that’s the only reason why I answered.” _You should fall on your knees and show endless gratitude_ , was probably what he added in his head.

I hated when he read my thoughts. I mean, I wasn’t sure if he could read thoughts but he could read human faces and their behaviour, which equaled reading thoughts.

“I maybe need your help.”

“I figured that. So don’t mess around now. Tell me, I have more important things to do.”

“So, you know, hypothetically of course, could you, as the god of medicine, change a transgender person’s body?”

“Hypothetically? Yes, it’s complicated and might be painful, not all magic happens with a flick.”

“But you could?”

“Yes I could.”

“Right now?”   
“Perhaps.”

I laughed. It wasn’t really humorous. It sounded desperate. A desperate, insane laugh because all my problems could disappear just like that. The laugh scared me and obviously it scared Apollo as well because he said, “Go home Jackson.” And then everything else is a blur. I didn’t even remember going home, I suddenly was there, in my bed, next to Annabeth who went to sleep without waiting for me and I fell asleep feeling sore and exhausted and I couldn’t tell why or how much time had passed.

The next day Annabeth woke me up with a kiss on my forehead. She looked worried. “You okay?”, she asked. “Yeah, I think so”, I said groggily. I slowly opened my eyes and tried to turn to her but every muscle in my body was on fire and I groaned, falling on my back again.

“You groaned in your sleep and kept rolling around like you’re in pain, you were sweating and freezing at the same time, too. Why did you stay out so long, look at you, you probably caught the flu”, she lectured me but her voice was soft and full of worries.

“It’s nothing”, I mumbled but my head felt like it was about to explode. _God damn Apollo_. He probably punished me with the flu because I couldn’t bring myself to be nice for once and directly ask for help. Of course I had to fuck it up.

“Wait I will bring you some nectar, then it should be better”, Annabeth got out of the bed and suddenly I was freezing. I felt like I was walking across the Antarctic naked. A few seconds later she returned with a glass of nectar and I thankfully gulped it down in a few sips. It tasted like Annabeth’s homemade waffles with cinnamon. They were blue, of course they were. I still was obsessed with blue food, I guess some things never changed.

“Feeling better?”, she asked. I nodded, “Feeling better, thank you.” We never used embarrassing nicknames like honey, darling, sweetheart, etc. Both of us didn’t like them. Sometimes she still called me seaweed brain, but it got rare over the years, maybe because our relationship was damaged or maybe because we grew up eventually.

She lied down next to me again and we cuddled for a while. It was silent, but not awkward. After an hour I got up because I had to use the bathroom. “I’m gonna prepare breakfast”, Annabeth told me when I sat up and I gave her my sweetest smile. It earned me a kiss.

I closed the bathroom door behind me and turned the key around in the lock. I always had been paranoid of someone - Annabeth - walking in on me. I pulled down my boxer briefs and then I stood there in shock, I almost forgot I had to pee. I avoided looking at my… well, my  private parts as much as possible. But I instinctively felt that something was… off. Not wrong, rather the opposite. Putting down my boxers felt slightly different, like there was something in the way. First I thought I was hallucinating, it often happened that I wished for my private parts to be _different_ that I almost believed it had happened.

I took a few deep breaths and then dared to look down on me and I’m not gonna lie, I cried. I cried silent, happy tears because there was a penis between my legs. I’m gonna spare you the details here, I processes with my morning routine and then took a shower because I felt gross from all the sweating tonight. My muscles still felt sore and I realised that not only my genitals had changed but something inside of me as well. For the first time in my life I felt like a _real_ man. My muscles felt stronger and by shoulders broader. I felt like a man. Like I had never been stuck in a female body at all.

I cried a lot under the shower because this had to be a dream. This was _too good_ to be real. I touched myself, not in a sexual way, in a curious, innocent way. It was real, my penis and my testicles were real. I couldn’t believe it. _Thank you Apollo_ , I thought, _thank you so much._

Usually I hurried as much as possible when I took a shower because I couldn’t stand being naked but this time, for the first time since puberty, I took my time. When I calmed down I got out of the shower and dried myself before putting on fresh clothes.

When I left the bathroom I could smell Annabeth’s glorious waffles and my stomach grumbled loudly. She laughed at it and i did too. I went up to her, put my arms around her and kissed her neck and then her cheek and I kept repeating how much I love her because I hadn’t said that in a long time. “I love you so so much wise girl, I’m the luckiest man on this earth”, I said and Annabeth blushed. “Stop that, seaweed brain.” That was her way of telling me that she - still - loved me too. “H-hey, is everything okay? Percy? You’re crying”, she turned around, her stormy eyes were wide open and she stared at me with worry and love written all over her face. I didn’t even realise that tears were running down my face.

“No not okay, everything is perfect, finally, everything is perfect”, I whispered and embraced her tightly. I knew I had to tell her what happened. And I did, during breakfast. She cried a lot. First because she was mad that I didn’t tell her about everything but she understood why it became harder as the years passed by, then she cried because she was sorry for almost believing that I didn’t love her anymore and then she cried of happiness, she cried because I cried and I cried because I was finally _whole_.

We took the day off from college to have some time for us. Annabeth never skipped a course but she said today was an expectation and that today was a big day. She wanted to celebrate it and I wanted that too. We cuddled and kissed a lot and went out for lunch in a small café, then we took a walk and sat by the fountain and the Bacchus statue that Reyna loved so much. We enjoyed the sunny day and the wide view over New Rome. We went to the cinema and had dinner in a very fancy restaurant. We talked a lot, more than the last year combined probably. The atmosphere between Annabeth and me was light and full of love. There were no secrets anymore and talking was so much easier. I told her everything about how I figured out I was trans and about my transition process. I told her how understanding and supporting my mother - and my dad - always had been and that I had never anything else than their son.

She told me about everything that was going on in her life, how she had made new friends. Annabeth always made new friends in every course and she told me how worried she was that our relationship would fall apart. I confessed that I was worried about it, too.

We took a long walk in the evening and we held hands like we were 16 again. That night, back home, we made love for the very first time and I was glad I waited for so long because it was perfect. It was how I had imagined it would be. For a while Annabeth and I became one and nothing could take that away from us. We were complete and whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you a lot for reading!


End file.
